


Hourglass

by DoreyG



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Gen, Magic and Science, Pre-Relationship, Time Loop, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's day two hundred and fifty three of the time loop, and she's officially run out of ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



> Thank you for providing me with a chance to write one of my favourite rare pairings!

It's day two hundred and fifty three of the time loop, and she's officially run out of ideas.

Okay, not _quite_ officially - because who would she even report her lack of ideas to? - but the sentiment is still there. She's tried _everything_ , and nothing has worked. She's tried physics, chemistry, even a brief and exciting foray into biology - and nope, nada, _zilch_.

"Are you at last willing to admit," Loki sighs almost boredly, as she throws herself into a seat across from him and takes a sulky bite of her toast, "that this problem can't be solved through boringly conventional means?"

If she wasn't a scientist, she would've given up and punched the guy in the face long ago. Even as a scientist, the temptation is sometimes overwhelming. She has to finish her toast before she answers, follow it down with a long gulp of tea before she can actually form words, "do you mean science?"

"If that's what you want to call it to make yourself feel better," Loki says, scorn dripping from every word. It used to be almost intimidating, at the start of this whole thing. Now, over half a year into his company, it's more annoying than anything, "more advanced, less like little bugs crawling under the feet of the truly deserving ones that stride above you."

"...If you mean science, then no," she answers after he's puffed himself out, and gets started on her second slice of toast, "not entirely. I _am_ , however, now willing to entertain opposing viewpoints."

"Superior viewpoints."

"If they're coming from you, they're not superior," she says sweetly, and smiles at him as she gulps down her toast. She's starting to get to know the guy, by now - if there's anything that freaks him out more than being treated like an inferior, it's reasoned responses to his dickishness, "but, for the sake of amusement if nothing else, what _are_ your views?"

Loki stares at her for a second, warily. His fingers twitch on the butter knife, his eyes look as hunted as she could've ever wished for, "well. My magic-"

"More advanced science."

"- _Magic_ probably holds the solution that you seek," slowly, Loki tries to sneer again. Lifts his own cup of tea, and delicately sips at it like he never once slipped, "and with far less undignified puffing and mixing of ingredients into the bargain."

"If there's anything that Harry Potter taught me, it's that magic is pretty much _entirely_ puffing and mixing ingredients," she sniffs, mainly to see that twitch below Loki's eye start, and leans back in her chair. Tries to look as imperious as she can, in ratty old pyjamas and with her hair unbrushed, "Go on, then."

Loki stares at her, desperately struggling to hide his confusion. It doesn't work very well, if she's comfortable enough with him to wear her oldest pair of pyjamas she's comfortable enough with him to know his moods "...Go on what?" 

"Snap your fingers," she says mockingly, adjusts her tone at the last moment because she may _really_ dislike Loki most of the time but still has never quite felt comfortable with mocking anybody, "do some magic. Get us out of this loop, with all your superiority intact."

Loki blinks at her, struggles to look unaffected for a moment, gives up and settles for a heartfelt glare. Nine months together, and she's starting to learn that dealing with Loki is like dealing with a particularly spiteful cat, "it's not _quite_ that simple, Dr Foster. Nothing worth it really is."

"And other such facebook quotes," she sniffs, returns his glare with a polite smile of her own, "didn't you say that your method was vastly superior?"

"It is."

"Didn't you imply that it could fix _anything_?"

"It _can_ ," Loki takes up a deep breath, holds up a hand before she can say anything else. She settles back in her chair, cheerfully arches an eyebrow, "but it requires _research_."

She stares at him.

She, _very_ narrowly, fights down the urge to throw what remains of her tea into his face and attempts to summon another polite smile instead, "and you're saying that you haven't _done_ any research in the nine months we've spent repeating ourselves?"

"Well-"

"The _nine months_ we've spent trapped together?"

"I have!" Loki says a touch too defensively. And realizes, a second too late and in hilarious detail, the trap that he's just wandered into, "it just... Hasn't been quite as conclusive as I could've hoped, based on my usual performance."

"So you've tried everything?" She asks triumphantly. Still feeling the urge to throw her tea in his face, but a touch more muted now, "and failed?"

Loki stares at her balefully, shoulders arching just slightly like the sulky cat he _truly_ is inside.

"Like me?" She continues to press, cheerfully, "with science?"

"You-" Loki starts hotly, brattily. And then pauses again, takes a deep and calming breath, gets up to his feet and turns towards the sink like he's searching for a far less troublesome ally, "are mistaken, despite whatever points you think you have. Mind me, Dr Foster, when we get out of here it'll be by _my_ magic and not the petty parlour tricks you call science."

"It better be," she says triumphantly, perhaps a touch overconfidently as she raises the cup to her lips to finish off her tea, "or else I'm going to start thinking that you're prolonging our time here because you have a _crush_ on me, Loki."

"...Don't be ridiculous," Loki says a touch too slowly, and is striding towards the door before she can do more than give a slightly confused blink, "why would I ever develop feelings for somebody as mouthy and irritating and br- somewhat bratty as you?"

Huh.

...Well, day two hundred and fifty four of this time loop is going to be a _doozy_.


End file.
